Birthdays with Whipped Cream
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: What would happen if you crossed Andre's birthday with Tori and whipped cream?


**Birthdays with Whipped Cream**

(Andre's POV)

_I wish that I can be with Victoria Vega for my entire life! _I wished, still closing my eyes. Once I finished reciting my wish in my brain, I opened my eyes and looked at the number 18 candles, lit up, standing proudly on the wonderful cake Tori made. I took in a sharp breath and blew the candles, letting the two flames flicker into dissappering.

Tori: *clapping and taking a picture* Yeah! Woohoo!

Andre: Haha! Alright, babe, where's the knife？

Tori: Oh on the kitchen counter. *puts away camera and starts removing the candles*

I walk to the kitchen counter and find those common triangular shaped, plastic knives. I grab it and head back to the candleless cake, piercing it with the knife. I cut a piece 2 1/8 pieces of it and slide it out with my knife. Like a kid, I started licking some icing that stuck on the knife. Tori giggled at me and I smiled. As I put the knife down, Tori lifted my head and placed a finger on my lips.

Tori: There's icing on your lips.

She removed her finger and licked off the icing she collected, then smirked.

Tori: Here let me get rid of it.

She grabbed my shirt collar and pushed our lips together into a tight and wonderful kiss. I widened my eyes, unable to respond. She licked the icing off and then broke the kiss, smiling. I smiled back. This birthday is way better when my girlfriend is here. We break away to eat the cake that I cut. I sit down and pick up the fork, piercing it in the fluffy cake, snd scooping up a piece. I placed the piece of cake in my mouth, savoring its flavor. It was delicious. I instantly started to shove the enitre cake into my mouth with my hands. Tori chuckled as she just ate normally.

Tori: Wow, you're eating the cake like it's your job!

Andre: Where did you learn to make amazing cakes?

Tori: Home Ec class at school.

Andre: That figures.

I finished devouring my cake and went to the sink to wash my hands. Tori had half finished her cake and then sighed.

Tori: Well, I'm not going to finish mine.

She sat up and was making her way upstairs, until she stopped and turned around to ask me the most random question in the world.

Tori: Do you like whipped cream?

I look at Tori baffled as I used a towel to dry my hands.

Andre: Uhh...yeah. Why?

Tori: *smiling* Could you say you love whipped cream?

Andre: *shrugs* Yeah I guess.

Tori: Good cause I'll be back in about 5 minutes.

She turns around and got on the stairs until I stopped her half way.

Andre: Wait! Again, why?

Tori: *smirking* You'll see.

She got upstairs. Leaving me utterly confused, until I suspected something. On the coffee table near the couch, I saw two cans of Redi Whipped Cream, both regular. I shrugged and then just continued cleaning up the table and put the cake in the refridgerator.

* * *

><p><em>5 minutes later...<em>

I sat on the couch and just waited for Tori, while just updating something on the Slap.

Andre Harris:

At a birthday party with Tori. Having a great time.

Mood: Celebrating :)

As I finished the post, I heard Tori.

Tori: *seducingly* Oh Andre!

Andre: Yea-

I dropped my phone on the carpet and stared at my girlfriend in comeplete shock. Tori leaned against the the stair handle bar completely naked. No not completely. Her breasts had a strip of white cream over them, covering her nipples. Her core and ass were covered in the same cream, like if she was wearing underwear. Now I figured why she asked me if I liked-loved-whipped cream. Tori was wearing a whipped cream bikini. And at that moment, I finally realized what my birthday gift from her was. Yes I got the same exact gift from her during our anniversery but damn it just gets better and better. My eyes were glued on Tori as she continued down the stairs, her face still smiling at me seducingly. I didn't know how to respond, so I just froze and did nothing but watch as I grew harder and harder. Once she was right next to me, our bodies didn't touch, so the whipped cream doesn't get ruined, but she managed to wrap her arms around my neck. Still smiling, I just responded my putting my hands on her curvy waist.

Tori:*sexy voice* So would you say you love whipped cream now?

Andre: Y-yes!

Tori: *smirking* Good, now hurry up and finish the job on your birthday gift.

Andre: OH god yes!

My first instinct was to kiss her, smashing our lips together, but not letting our bodies touch so I won't get whipped cream all over me. I kissed her fiercly trying to dominate her as much as I could. She fought back but I ended up being stronger and taking over, sliding my tongue into her mouth without having her to grant me any access. She moaned loudly into my mouth making me grow harder. As we continued making out, I felt myself get really hard at a point where I couldn't take it. I broke our kiss and smirked at Tori, recieving a smirk back. I leaned toward her ear and whispered in the best sexy voice I could do.

Andre: I want to lick every drop of whipped cream off and worship your body all day.

I nibbled at her ear lobe, making her moan loudly. I kissed down her cheek, past her chin, down her neck, left a hickey there, and found her breasts. Of course I licked the whipped creams first. My tounge glided across her chest, collecting the sweet taste of whipped cream of her boobs. She jerked a little, but I had my hand on her waist to still her. Once I finished there wasn't a single drop of white, just Tori's beautiful, supple boobs. I put my mouth over her right nipple, using my free hand to caress her left breast as I sucked the other nipple. She gasped and threw her head back. I tried to still her so she won't ruin the rest of the whipped cream, and luckily it didn't. I let go of her nipple and kissed my down to the rest of the whipped cream. I opened her legs and put my head closer to her core. I looked up at the whipped cream covering her core and licked my lips. I pressed my mouth against it and started licking. I heard Tori gasp and felt her arch her back. Damn she was wet. Tori had came a lot. I licked up the whipped cream and juices, the combo of the two flavors was amazing. I finished getting the whipped cream in that area and played with her clit with my tongue. She moaned even louder and I smirked. I get my mouth off Tori's pussy and then replaced my tongue with my fingers. I stuck my forefinger inside her and it slipped insde easily, giving Tori no pain. Experimenting. I slid another finger and Tori let out another one of her loud moans. I fingered her, pumping my fingers in and out at a quick pace. I felt her G-spot as I continued finger fucking her. Fianlly Tori came, wetting my hand. I let go of her pussy to lick off the juices and stood up turning Tori's body around to where her ass was facing me. I got her down to doggy position and me in kneeling down next to her ass. I brought my lips to the whipped cream there, and licked it off. Tori's breath was getting faster and she knew this wasn't the end there was still whipped cream on the side of her waist and in front of her. My tongue trailed to the left side of her waist and collected the wipped cream there. I did the same Tori's right side and trailed one of my hands to the front of waist. I collected the whipped cream there with my hands so that I didn't have to turn her around and began licking it off. Now Tori was completely naked. After finished all that amazing whipped cream, I took a glance at Tori's ass as she was still in doggy position. It was smooth, plump and perfectly shaped. God I wanted to spank her so bad. I couldn't take it so I put my left hand on her waist to make sure she doesn't move and raised my right hand. In one swift movement, SMACK my hand came in contact with her ass and I heard her moan. I smirked. Tori can't get away now.

Andre: Naughty girl. Is this what you do with whipped cream instead of using it for its real purposes?

SMACK!

Tori: I use it for its real purposes! *SMACK!* Ahh! I just find this way more fun.

SMACK! She really is naughty.

Andre: So naughty. *SMACK!* But still it actually turns me on.

SMACK!

Andre: My naughty little Tori.

SMACK!

Andre: You're my naughty girl. You can't escape me.

SMACK!

I spanked her one last time and at that moment Tori finally began to talk.

Tori: Alright that's it!

She turns around in her doggy position to kneeling and pushes me back. I fell back in surprise into sitting position. She crawled closer to me and threw my shirt off me. She was reaching for my pants belt and tried to untangle it but had a hard time so I was gonna help her do it, but when I put my hand on my belt with hers, she pushed it away, telling me silently that she didn't need my help. She finally untangled it and pulled my pants along with my boxers off. The both of us were completely naked now. She sat up and got the whipped cream can from the coffee table and returned to where she was sitting right in front of me. She pushed the nozzle, aiming it toward me and sprayed it all over my chest and abs. She got on her knees, put the whipped cream can aside and came in between my legs with my length leaning against her stomach. She smirked at me.

Tori: You had your fun. Now it's my turn.

Her lips crashed on my chest and started licking the whipped cream right off me. I groaned. Oh god Tori knew how to use her mouth! Her tounge dragged along my chest, sending prickled down my spine in arousal. She finished the whipped cream on me and then grabbed the can again, but this time sprayed it on my dick. The whipped cream made me even harder as it covered every part of it. Tori finished and set the can aside again. She stared at my cock and licked her lips. She opened her mouth and covered my tip. I gave a small scream. Up until now, I was very hard and I needed Tori to help me. I felt even more sensitive than usual. She sucked me real good on my tip, and I kept moaning and groaning. Tori was amazing at blow jobs. It wasn't till then I realized that this wasn't enough. Tori noticed as well and then took me even deeper collecting more of the whipped cream. I screamed lightly again. Tori is amazing at this. Her pumped up and down my dick picking up all the whipped cream there was. I tried moving but Tori stilled me and all I could do was groan. I would explode anytime soon.

Andre: Tori! Fuck! I'm gonna-Ahh!

I exploded right after all the whipped cream on me was gone, letting Tori swallow all of my semen. Tori let go of my dick and crawled closer to me as I was catching my breath. She kissed me passionately and dominated me before I could. She pushed me down, making Tori on top of me. We broke our long kiss and stared at each other. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

Tori: Enjoying your birthday?

Andre: Of course.

Tori: *smirking* Good cause were just getting started.

She suddenly had a face that meant she realized something.

Tori: Fuck! We ran out of condoms!

Andre: I got some in my pants pocket.

Tori: Oh thank god!

I reached for my pants and pulled the condoms out. I took one out of the box and placed it on me. Tori impatiently placed her core over my dick ready for entrance. She pushed down all the way already used to the pain since we've done this before. She rode my hips fast and hard. We had no need to start out slow. I moaned in rhythm with Tori as we continued making love. She kissed me on the lips again passionately and I did the same, waiting for the two of us to climax. She broke our kiss and we just stared at each other.

Tori: Andre, I-I'm close!

Andre: Me too, babe.

As a matter of fact I hit her G-spot and felt Tori come all over me as well. She rested against my chest as I pulled out of her and snuggled closer to her and kissed her on the forehead.

Andre: I couldn't ask for anything better than you for today.

Tori: *smiling* Nothing at all?

I shook my head.

Andre: No, you're the only thing I want.

She smiled and then gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Tori: Happy Birthday, Andre. I love you.

Andre: I love you, too, Tori.

This is the best birthday ever.


End file.
